Fairytale Gone Wrong
by Joelle8
Summary: And it's just not fair, because you did everything right.


_Fairytale _**Gone **Wrong

(*)

_**He**_ was your _best friend_

Since before you can

R e m e m b e r

With those

**darkdark **eyes and that _softsoft _hair

And you

F e l l _for __**him**_

And _**he**_ felt _the same_

And you were

_inseparable,_

together**forever,**

You thought**.**

(*)

But your f a m i l y,

so d**i**f**f**e**r**e**n**t from all the others,

_gives _you_ and __**him **_a task

And you **follow** their _orders_

_Because_ you're ohso**naive**

And you _both _think that

**Family**

_And_

L o v e

Will _conquer _**all**,

Don't you?

(*)

You **do** your **job**-

You _find the clues,_

Give them to your family

Because that's the o n l y r e a s o n

You're with _him_

Instead of

_**Him**_

Since what better way to

i n f i l t r a t e

A _group_, an **organization**, a family

Than by becoming _**one**_ _**of them**_?

And you _keep it up,_

You **keep** s p y i n g

(_Just like they __want you to_)

Because it's **just **a **relationship**

And you can end it anytime,

R i g h t ?

(*)

But then, your _family_

**w a n t s m o r e**

They want _you_ to

m a r r y _him_,

the one you _don't _**love**,

And for _**him**_ to marry _**her.**_

And you don't **want** to,

You _hatehatehate _it,

But your other option is getting

_k i l l e d_

so you and _**him**_ a g r e e

To do it

To **pretend**_fake_lie

That you **love **a n o t h e r

(*)

It's ohso_wrong_

_(_And _you know _it_)_

But _you stay_ with **_him_**

**Even though** you're_ both_

m a r r i e d

and **not **to _each other_

_(_But when you're _with __**him**_, you can **o**_v_**e**_r_**l**_o_**o**_k_that fact

Because you're _together__**forever **_again

And e v e r y t h i n g

is **bliss**_)_

(*)

And then, all _of the_ sudden, it's

**o v e r**

**_He_**'s _done_,

Because he has a _b a b y _on the way

With _**her,**_

And your _words_**pleas**tears

_Fall _on _**d e a f **_ears

Because he's always valued **family**

_Even more than you_

(*)

It's a

f a i r y t a l e

_gone _**wrong,**

And your life is

torn

a p a r t

All because of a

_**rivalry**_

with your _husband's_ family

from _c e n t u r i e s _ago that

no one **knows** who **started**

_(_And it's just _not fair,_

Because you did

e v e r y t h i n g

**right**_)_

(*)

So you _d i s o w n _**yourself,**

Turn your back on t h e m all

And _hunt _and _trick _and _kill_

To _**win**_

Because it would be the

**u l t i m a t e **

_r e v e n g e_

To help the _e__**n**__e__**m**__y _family

_**Beat **_yours,

Since that was what **your family** wanted you to

p r e v e n t

In the _first place_.

(*)

And _each time_ you see _**him**_

With _**her**_

You get that tiny bit more

r u t h l e s s

And that _little tad_ more

h e a r t l e s s

_(_But not _really_, because

**you **wouldn't be** like this**

if you** didn't **have a _h_e_a_r_t_,

now would you?_)_

(*)

And **winning **becomes

_All you have left_

And you will do _**anything**_ to

a c h i e v e i t

Because you will _nevereverever_

**Forgive them**

For taking _**him**_ from _you_

(*)

So you l e t people _speculate_

About what _made_ you **ohsocruel**

And somehow **they never guess** r i g h t

Because you're _Isabel Kabra_

(_VesperVesperVesper_)

And there's just _n __**o **__w __**a **__y_

That _you_ could have **ever** been

_Cousins_

**B e s t** f r i e n d s

Lovers

With a

_pushover_**harmless**theworld'sbestactor

_Like_

_**B r o d e r i c k**_ _**W i z a r d**_

(*)

_**Alright, I feel like I have a bit of explaining to do with this one. You see, I wrote this in this little style called FREE VERSE. I've only seen it in the Harry Potter fandom so far, and I thought it would be neat to try- besides, it worked better for my idea than for anything else. Yes, some words have been combined. Yes, I could have a few more punctuation marks in some places. But from what I understand, free verse is as much about how the story looks as it is about the quality of the writing. So, please, forgive me if I'm not up to my usual level with grammar; it was intended, I promise you.**_

**_On a lighter note, you have my latest unusual couple: Isabel/Broderick. XD_**

**_Now, just in case this was confusing (which is probably was), I'll explain it: _**

**_In my crazy mind, I see Broderick and Isabel as being part of the Vesper family. (Isabel is half Vesper, half Lucian, hence her maiden name being Vesper-Hollingsworth. I think that Broderick is a Vesper because not only does he have 3 more clues than his wife and son know about- and why would he have them without his family knowing unless he was a Vesper?- but in the 4th card pack, Grace speculates about him being "V".) During their childhood, they were best friends, and they grew up and fell in love- the typical fairytale, you see? But their family, the Vespers, wanted them to spy on the Cahills by getting together with the future heads of two of the branches- Broderick with Cora, and Isabel with Vikram. So, Isabel and Broderick did that. Eventually, they were forced to marry their respective Cahills, but even after this, they continued having an affair with each other. This ended when Cora became pregnant with Jonah, because Broderick valued family, and didn't want his son to have a cheating father. Isabel blames the loss of her love on the Vespers, so she sides completely with the Cahills from then on, and does whatever it takes to find all of the 39 Clues, because she thinks that if she succeeds, it will be revenge against the Vespers for making her and Broderick stop loving each other. _**

**_Makes sense? Eh, I don't blame you if it doesn't. Anyways, please, please, PLEASE review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this new pairing, AND this new writing style!_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Joelle8_**

**_P.S. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._**

**_P.P.S. I haven't read the 10th book yet, so if I screwed up any details in there, I'm sorry._**


End file.
